1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting module and a light unit having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has been used for various electronic devices such as a computer monitor, a television, a mobile communication terminal, and a navigation device.
Since the LCD is a non-emissive device, the LCD is provided at a rear surface thereof with a backlight unit supplying light to the LCD.
Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) has been mainly used as a light source for the backlight unit instead of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp.
The LED is used as a light source in various devices requiring light as well as the backlight unit of the LCD.